Beginnings
by Jixie
Summary: A short fic about one of Orlouges Princesses on her first night in Facinaturu.


Beginnings   
  
  
  
Tonight is my first night with The Lord of the Castle.   
  
I cannot begin to describe how much I love him. His charm has wrapped around my body and enamored my soul. I want nothing more than to please him, give my entire existence to him.   
  
His absolute power frightens me.   
  
They say he's one of- no. They say he's *the* most powerful Mystic of all. I, for one, do not doubt it in the least. When in his presence, you can /feel/ it, his strength lapping around your body like water. It can be dizzy and intoxicating, but it is always very awe striking and frightening.   
  
They also say he's a very kind and gentle lover.   
  
They are right.   
  
Now, I am closer to him than I ever hoped to be. He is holding me in his strong arms, his radiance drowning me. Despite my fear, I know that he will never hurt me. He will always protect me, even in my sleep.   
  
I know I will sleep. Perhaps he will keep me a while longer, call me to his bed a few nights more, but eventually I will have my eyes closed and be laid to rest in a casket of crystal. Eventually, every one of us ends up there, in the peaceful sleep he keeps us in. And for how long? Who can say? Time means nothing here- more so if one spends it slumbering. I may sleep for an eternity.   
  
Of course, my rest will be one of joy, filled with dreams of him and all his glory. Dreams where there is only him and me, forever and forever. That will never happen. Not even the Arch-Princess have been able to get rid of his many Ladies. And I doubt I'll ever become an Arch-Princess.   
  
It's not as if I'm unhappy as is, however.   
  
He whispers my name, over and over, as he pulls me back onto the bed. My name... it wasn't always my name. I used to have a different name. But that was before, and I don't really remember anything from 'before'. It's not important.   
  
Aside from him, nothing is important. If he says not to worry over things of the past, then I can trust his judgment and let them slip away. If he says to ignore the harsh words said by his men and the other Princesses, then I will. If he says it's time for me to be shut away like a child's forgotten toy, I'll do nothing to fight it. I trust him, and I know his word is truth. He's only looking out for my best interest. That means so much to me.   
  
Oh, how I love him.   
  
--   
  
Caito leaned against the wall near the door to Orlouge's room, a disgusted look on his face. "Another one of those nameless girls he insists on sleeping with. Pathetic, really. There are those here who could provide him with far more pleasure than they ever could."   
  
Ildon nearly smirked. Caito was obviously blue with jealousy, despite his excuses. The Charm Lord's spell had been /too/ effective with the silver haired Mystic, he decided.   
  
Then again, if Orlouge wanted to bed someone, it wasn't hard for him to make them melt in his hands. Even those who weren't stupid, eager little suck ups like Caito. Wincing slightly at the memory, he quickly shoved that train of thought aside.   
  
"Do you think he'll keep this one around?"   
  
Caito blinked, then shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"   
  
"What's her name?"   
  
"Ahh... it was Rosie or something like that. Pink Rosie or some other stupid name."   
  
That day three new Mystics- three new Princesses- had been introduced. It only took a moment for him to recall the whole thing.   
  
"You mean White Rose."   
  
"Yes, that's it. Pathetic."   
  
"You really shouldn't say that about Orlouge's ladies. If he heard you, you'd be in a lot of trouble." He dare not say the rest of it out loud, but mentally he continued to scold the sorry fool. 'Don't forget, he doesn't share the same feelings for you as you do him. He'd probably even enjoy smacking you around a bit.'   
  
"I know. He's not listening, not now."   
  
Changing the subject back, Ildon glanced back at the door. "White Rose. Isn't she..."   
  
"She's completely charmed silly, that's all she is. So don't even bother talking to her. You know how they are when they first get here. Can't even talk coherent, they're so mentally tied up over Orlouge."   
  
This time Ildon had trouble resisting the urge to mock Caito.   
  
"Oh well. She can't help it. Give her a few days, maybe she'll get better."   
  
"Or maybe she'll get locked up."   
  
Ildon shook his head. "I don't know... there's something about her. I think she'll sick around for a bit. Who knows? She might even become an Arch-Princess." 


End file.
